Electronic cigarettes have become a relatively matured substitute for smoking currently on the market. When a heating element of an atomizer of the electronic cigarette is energized by a battery, cigarette liquid is heated by the heating element to generate smoke, such that the user gets the smoking experience.
However, in prior arts, for an electronic cigarette provided with an airflow sensor, the airflow sensor is generally disposed opposite to the mouthpiece. Thus, the airflow sensor is located far away from the mouthpiece, the response speed of the airflow sensor will be influenced, and the user cannot get a favorable smoking experience. Furthermore, the airflow sensor is generally located in the smoke passage, after the airflow sensor is used many times, part of the smoke in the smoke passage will condense into oil-smoke and accumulate on the airflow sensor, which may influence the sensitivity of the airflow sensor.